transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Silver Mine Raid
Jazz - Transformers 2k5 - Thursday, October 22, 2009, 7:18 PM ------------------------------------------------------------- Nevada A land of rugged, snow-capped peaks, dry desert valleys, and huge, sparsely populated expanses, Nevada, the Silver State, still has the aura of the Old West. Blessed with widespread mineral resources, it is the nation's leading producer of gold, silver, and mercury, but its main claim to fame comes from, of course, gambling. That, entertainment, and skiing make it a popular destination for tourists not only from the bordering states but from around the world. Las Vegas, Reno, and Lake Tahoe are the best known tourist traps. Less well known features are the large, discreet military facilities and testing grounds in the least-populated areas of the state. Contents: Gears Roadbuster F/A-18 Hornet Defcon Windshear 18 Wheeler Ferrari 308 GTB Scorpstation Warsong Ferrari 308 GTB follows a road, where it goes doesn't matter to him after all it's the journey that counts and the wrecked cars and those exploding stop places the humans love so much. Wildrider is going to enjoy as much of the journey as he can as he careens from side to side cackling away to himself. Scorpstation is drifting ominously forward towards said Silver Mine. He is not running high in the air at all; maybe fifteen feet or so. More like a giant hovercraft or the like. He is perhaps a mile or so out from said silver mine at this point when Zarak rises from his lawn chair (on Scorponok's main deck) and stretches lazily. Folding up his lawn chair he vanishes into Scorponok's main control tower. A second later, the Scorpstation partially transforms again. A series of small cannon turrets rise upwards and lock into place, training on the superstructure outside the mine. An earsplitting bark later, the battlestation opens fire on the commercial site with heedless disregard for anyone working there. Over the sounds of the earsplitting sonic cannons, the dull rumble of Scorponok's voice is heard once more: "Obviously." This is said to Windshear. One of his repair bays opens, and a series of tentacles are deployed -- rising upwards and then shoving forth with the intention of knocking Warsong free of his own superstructure. Then, he bellows: "Well? What are you idiots waiting for? Go get it! Decepticons! Attack!" Hey, it isn't Warsong's fault that he's extremely slow on the open road, or plain for that matter... Ok, maybe it is his fault, but for once he should be allowed to enjoy flying on someone else's dime, as the case may be. As Scorpstation fires, Warsong opens a comm. <> W-wha-oohhH slag!" Warsong shouts as he's ejected from Scorpstation, and ends up in a free fall toward the earth. "For the Empiiiiiirrrrree!" <> Motormaster's voice growls over the Decepticon broadband, <> Motormaster lost track of the wayward Stunticon some time ago and has no idea where he is at this point. He wonders if Silverbolt ever has to deal with this sort of thing. On the ground, Motormaster bursts through a closed fence that surrounds the mine, barreling straight through. "Out of the way, fleshlings!" Motormaster roars without actually giving anyone time to do so. "This mine is now the property of the Decepticon Empire! Anybody have a problem with that?!" Windshear tansforms and heads for the mine. His objective is clear; get in and get as much of this stuff as he can. Combat: Warsong inspires Windshear, Ferrari 308 GTB , and 18 Wheeler with patriotic and noble words! Robot Windshear transforms into a Cybertronian pyramid/Tetrajet. Roadbuster transforms into a ridiculously armed vehicle. Defcon's head pushes down as his chest lifts forward. Legs and arms fold into reveal a STARFIGHTER! Ferrari 308 GTB swerves violently as he gets a communication and then replies, <> Wildrider speeds up and takes the shortest route between where he is and where he wants to be, a straight line, well as straight as Wildrider ever gets when he's rolling. Combat: Wildrider sets his defense level to Fearless. Just his luck. Gears is out on patrol, and a horde of Decepticons is heading his way! Or is that anti-luck? "Oh no," he mutters, "Where's backup when you need it?" Gears folds down into the shape of a 1983 Chevy S-10 Truck. White Porsche 935 is leading the Autobot team towards the estimated location the Decepticons were headed. How did they know so fast? Well Norad operators would need to be pretty friggin drunk not to notice something the size of Scorponok flying around. "Allright guys, the mine is in sight about 3 more kilometers. Please DO try to keep collateral damage to a minimum. We got an image to maintain." Combat: Jazz sets his defense level to Protected. Starfighter is heading up the group... ...only from the back end. He wasn't entirely thrilled about this assignment and working with others isn't one of his 'likes'. However, orders are orders. The bounty hunter increases speed a bit, closing the gap between him and the group of other Autobots. <> Battlewagon trails slightly behind Jazz, his tires kicking up clouds of dust as he goes. The munitions strapped to his chassis rattle and shake as he drives over the terrain. "We'll do our best, Jazz. However, I can make no promises." Well, atleast he's honest. F/A-18 Hornet coasts in over Utah, flying dangerously low over the ground as usual. Still sore from the last embarassing battle, he trudges onward with an invisible storm cloud following him. <> he growls over the radio, /barely/ perceiving Jazz's existance. "ALRIGHT YOU FRAGFACES," he's lovingly referring to his teammates, "WRECK AND RULE! Gears!" he barks as he darts overhead, "Way to guard the mine, y'idiot! QUIT DICKIN' AROUND." Scorpstation has an interesting decision to make. As the largest target, he is probably going to be fired on first. However, his radar has detected the incoming Autobot resistance a long, long time ago. And so he slows; not that he was moving very fast in the first place and activates his sonic cannon batteries. Zooming in with his targeting scopes he spies . . Jazz. Compensating for the Autobot's fast moving, the distance, and the atmospheric disturbance he lets his port-mounted sonic battery have a go. A riotous BRAKOOM and either Jazz is going to experience some shattering sound or there is going to be one hell of a crater near to him. Combat: Scorponok sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Scorpstation misses White Porsche 935 with his Sonic Cannon attack! -2 Warsong falls, and falls...and...falls some more. Scorpstation sure was flying high over the Utah landscape. As he falls through the sky, Warsong even takes a moment to pick some caked up grease from his nose, and scratch his aft. Still, after all of this he manages to have more time to kill...so, what does he do? His taxes, that's what. Crystal City is the very worst kind of rapist, the one that doesn't let up, and continues to stalk you while being completely ignored by the authorities. "Carry the two, divide by... Arrrrgh! RAAARGH! I owe WHAT!?" Now, Warsong is furious, and an outlet for his rage is needed now more than ever! Shifting his weight, the Decepticon angles himself to free fall 'Superman' style at an accelerated pace toward the incoming Autobot forces, namely Broadside. Combat: Warsong misses F/A-18 Hornet with his Tread-Whip attack! 18 Wheeler keeps his optic on Wildrider. To his annoyance, Wildrider's a million times faster than he is, and so Motormaster starts to lag behind. Punk. Now through the fenced off area of the mine, he slams into the side of a human truck that would normally carry mined silver away, splitting the truck in two and leaving it a smoldering wreck. That there is not even a smudge on Motormaster's grill goes without saying. Turning his cab around to face back out, he sees the Autobots Scorponok has reported on the Decepticon broadband. "Well well well, looks like the Autobots are sending the rescue brigade. Ha ha ha ha! Wildrider, get ready for company. I mark three Autobot cars. Lets remind them who REALLY rules the road!" He is now heading towards Gears, Roadbuster, and Jazz. Decision time, Autobots. Tetrajet hears the order and keeps on toward the mine. He lands, barely notices the humans running all over the place and heads for the entrance. Then he stops with an idea. He points his right arm cannon at the closest human, "Germ" he rasps, "I want the silver in this mine... bring it out -- have the rest bring it out into a pile..there." he points nearby, "Failure to do so will result in your death as well as every human here. Do I make myself clear?" The human nods terrified and the Seeker continues, "You will stay here by me -- order the rest to do as I say!" The human shakily starts giving orders and what ones dont keep running in terror start heading back into the mine and bringing out raw silver while others are ordered to the refinement building and are bringing out purer forms of the silver. Cybertronian Tetra jet transforms into the Decepticon, Windshear "Mine? What mine? I was just out on patrol!" the little Chevy S-10 minibot protests. He joins up with the incoming reinforcements. "Oh great now we have Decepticons falling out of the sky. And one of them is going to fall on my head, I'll bet..." Ferrari 308 GTB couldn't careless what Motormaster is up t in fact leaving him in his dust is almost the best thing ever, crashing headlong into a workmans hut and out the other side he skids to a halt, "Autobots Autobots here? Heheheh this is getting better and better and better SMASHY TIME!" With a load of wheel spin Wildrider takes off following Motormaster in the direction of the Autobot cars, he always finds the best bangs. Warsong misses his mark. D'oh! Oh well, at least he will be able to attack more targets on the ground as soon as he lands. "Hahaha, yes... Plenty of Autobots to smash this time around. Finally, a battle worthy of a warrior as great as the mighty WARSONG!" He can see it now, the grand explosions, the burning chassis, the oil curdling screams of both Autobots and Decepticons alike as they are torn asunder by laser blasts and bare hands. Oh, so glorious, so beautiful... He can't wait. He can't wait so much in fact that he doesn't notice the that he's already reached the ground. Optics blinking, Warsong only has a moment to frown as he returns from fantasy land just in time to smack face first into the ground. A certain somebody won't be walking away from that one for quite some time... White Porsche 935 swerves to avoid Scorponok's sonic cannons. A quick shot of wipers gets the dust off the windshield. "Nice try Scorponok! You like sonic weaponry? I am one of the guys you need to have a chat with then. Be with you in moment." The Porsche accelerates towards the ground based Decepticons making sure his Autobot partners are BEHIND him before he tries that stunt. Two big speakers come out from the car's side "Hope you guys like to disco!" As he finishes his sentence the Autobot's headlights begin flashing in a rapid epileptic-worthy sequence with colors shifting. You almost get the feeling that the light just comes out from the whole car and at the same time there is nasty assault on the audios as Jazz plays a classic of the 80s...Cold Slither ;) Combat: Jazz sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: White Porsche 935 strikes 18 Wheeler with his Sound and Light Show Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired 18 Wheeler 's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: White Porsche 935 strikes Ferrari 308 GTB with his Sound and Light Show Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Ferrari 308 GTB 's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: White Porsche 935 strikes Scorpstation with his Sound and Light Show Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Scorpstation's Agility. (Crippled) Starfighter cuts the altitude, <> objects and targets coming into better view. The civilians are marked in circles with slashes through them, Decepticon targets marked with green 'OK!' images on the navscreen. The bounty hunter barrel rolls, coming to bear up on the mine and Windshear's antics. <> Combat: Defcon sets his defense level to Protected. F/A-18 Hornet , of course, targets Scorponok. Like hell Jazz is stealing his dance partner. "OVER HERE GNAT," he bellows, swooping low for a strafing run on the hoverthingwhatsit. Everyone else, plus the mine, the friendlies and Jazz's killer light show is temporarily forgotten. Combat: Broadside sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: F/A-18 Hornet strikes Scorpstation with his Missile attack! "Uh, I mean three Autobot cars..." Motormaster corrects himself. He hopes the rest of the Autobots don't vanish by the time the Stunticons get there. He spies Jazz and grins in the way that only a truck that doesn't have a mouth can grin. "Jazz you gotless stereotype! Face me in c... com... nnnghghg..." Motormaster starts to spark as the totally happenin' tunes interfere with his systems. He starts swerving left and right, possibly threatening Wildrider beside him. Motormaster's still building up speed, but he's having trouble figuring out exactly where he's going. He thinks he's aiming for Jazz, but who's to say? This can only end in hilarity. Combat: 18 Wheeler 's King of the Mental Asylum attack on White Porsche 935 goes wild! Combat: 18 Wheeler strikes Scorpstation with his King of the Mental Asylum attack! -7 Ferrari 308 GTB is hit by the sounds and lights and his driving actually improves slightly, well for a second before getting a whole lot worse than usual. Spying twelve autobots ahead and optimus prime barrelling into Scorponok a large weapon slides out fromand up over the top of him and he takes careful aim as he sprays weapons fire recklessly at anything and probably everything. "Die die die die die heheheheheee!" Red Alert transmits several lines of code. It's a mental anti-virus update, as it turns out! Defcon says, "Uh...yeah. Jazz, we've got friendlies mixed in with Decepticons...orders?" Grimlock says, "SORT THEMS OUT." Windshear sees the Autobot unleash something... light and sound and now Motormaster has hit Scorponok. It seems a few are confused thanks to that Autobot. He will not see this mission fail. The Seeker bends down and scoops up the human he had beside him and looks to the rest. "Faster Germs!" he rasps as he watches the battle with a smirk. "Be a good little germ and stop struggling, or I might have to pop you..." the human freezes. Combat: Ferrari 308 GTB 's Cyclone Gun attack on White Porsche 935 goes wild! Combat: Ferrari 308 GTB strikes Windshear with his Cyclone Gun Area attack! Combat: Ferrari 308 GTB 's Cyclone Gun attack on 1983 Chevy S-10 goes wild! Combat: Ferrari 308 GTB strikes Scorpstation with his Cyclone Gun Area attack! Activating his transformation sequence, Scorponok begins to twist and shift. When the movement stops he stands before you in robot mode. And so, Jazz's light and sound show washes over Scorponok. Targeting sensors are brought out of alignment and all sorts of nastiness happens. Especially as Broadside's missile blasts into his hull; creating a small crater near to one of the ramps. The interesting thing is, the Scorpstation doesn't really seem to react at all. The sonic batteries just keep firing. One could almost swear he isn't really aiming at all. This is rather the truth as well. Why? Neither Scorponok nor Zarak care who they actually hit at this point. They /think/ they are firing at . . . then Motormaster bounces off of their hull. They had been so calmly taking the abuse and such thus far, too. The reaction is an instantaneous bellow of "IDIOT! FOOL! CRETIN! MORON! THE AUTOBOTS ARE OVER /THERE/!" Scorponok transforms mid-bellow, attempting to sieze Motormaster and lift him -- cab, trailer and all, and /HURL/ him at the Autobots. Motormaster is quite a big lad and it's entirely possible that someone other than him and whomever he threw him at -- he really can't tell -- is going to get caught up in this mess. It doesn't /matter/ to him who gets hit by it either, he's pissed! Jazz says, "I suspect they will use them as shields. Avoid explosive weapons, physically drag them away if you have to THEN pound them in submission." Combat: Scorponok's IDIOT THE AUTOBOTS ARE OVER THERE attack on White Porsche 935 goes wild! Combat: Scorponok misses Windshear with his IDIOT THE AUTOBOTS ARE OVER THERE Area attack! -3 Combat: Scorponok's IDIOT THE AUTOBOTS ARE OVER THERE attack on 18 Wheeler goes wild! Combat: Scorponok strikes himself with his IDIOT THE AUTOBOTS ARE OVER THERE Area attack! -3 Combat: Scorponok's IDIOT THE AUTOBOTS ARE OVER THERE attack on Starfighter goes wild! Combat: Scorponok strikes 18 Wheeler with his IDIOT THE AUTOBOTS ARE OVER THERE Area attack! -3 Combat: Scorponok's IDIOT THE AUTOBOTS ARE OVER THERE attack on F/A-18 Hornet goes wild! Combat: Scorponok strikes himself with his IDIOT THE AUTOBOTS ARE OVER THERE Area attack! -3 Scorponok says, "I just did 44 damage to myself." 1983 Chevy S-10 is attacked, but for some reason the attack doesn't reach him. It hits someone else! "Now that's something you don't see every day. Now if every battle was like this, we MIGHT have a chance of winning," he says. He tries running over Wildrider, since the Stunticon was truly a menace on the road. Combat: 1983 Chevy S-10 misses Ferrari 308 GTB with his Run Ya Over (Kick) attack! The bounty hunter awaits orders no longer, instead he transforms mid-flight and hits the ground running...straight towards the Seeker with the squishie in hand. When he get's a tad bit closer, he finally realizes which Seeker this is...Windshear. "Alright Windshear, put the human down and slowly step away." While administering his warning, Defcon runs a structural analysis on Windshear; mixing up old data files with current information streaming in now. The Starfighter shifts and transforms into Defcon, the Boba Fett of the Autobots! Combat: Defcon analyzes Windshear for weaknesses. "Baahahaaha!" Broadside laughs obnoxiously at the hilarity of it all, though his glee doesn't last long as he's commanded to cease fire for the sake of the friendlies. Melee it is then. The carrier drops and transforms, but doesn't lose momentum, heading for Motormaster now, wherever the semi had landed. Unspacing his axe, he lifts it high over Motormaster's cab and swings. In a swift series of snaps and clanks, Broadside transforms into his robot mode. Combat: Broadside misses 18 Wheeler with his Vibro-Ax attack! White Porsche 935 chuckles at the confusion he created amongst the Decepticons "Hahaha Always said Trace Elliot and Harmon/Kardon made the best 'sonic weapons'." The car makes a run at Scorponok with his speakers blaring more annoying music 'Who let the dogs out?' The car is making 'donuts' around the taller Decepticon while bombarding him with sonic waves. Combat: White Porsche 935 strikes Scorponok with his 180db Stereo Speakers attack! -2 18 Wheeler slams into /something/. Whatever it was, it was bigger than Jazz. Bigger and more scorpion shaped. "Aw sonuva bitch," Motormaster grumbles as his vision clears up and he hears the sound of Scorponok transforming into robot mode. Picked up by the hulking Decepticon Headmaster (no mean feat. They're about the same size), Motormaster gets hurled into the air... specifically, straight up into the air. What goes up must come down, and Motormaster awkwardly crashes into Scorponok. His trailer gets tangled up in Scorponok's claws, and it takes a while for the two Decepticon bruisers to pull each other apart. Nnngh, Scorponok if we're going to salvage something out of this we're going to have to pull out all the stops," the cab says, "Lets, uh, lets just let bygones be bygones and focus on finally dealing some damage to these Autotwerps." For his part, Motormaster eagerly races off to challenge the two Autobot vehicles - Jazz and Gears. He doesn't get very far before Broadside gets in his way. The Stunticon swerves away from the axe, neatly avoiding it. His trailer on the other hand swings around, potentially smashing into Broadside. "What, one of the tough Wreckers couldn't be bothered coming out?" Motormaster sneers. Combat: Motormaster sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: 18 Wheeler misses Broadside with his Trailer Slam attack! -4 Windshear snears at the Bounty Hunter, "No, the human stays with me until we have what we came for. Deal with it, Defecon." He stands his ground but his arm cannons rotate up putting the Autobot in their sites. "Or dont deal with it and shoot me, tackle me, whatever your aft desires and the human buys it.. splat.. you know, they have the neatest colors inside -- have you ever seen the inside of a human? Hit me and I will be more then happy to show you.." Beginning to shift and twist, Scorponok drops towards the ground as his scorpion legs appear and his tail rises upwards. Once his claws are in position the transformation sequence has been completed and he stands before you as a monolithic scorpion! Giant Scorpion is not in a good mood. Oh, wow, is he not in a good mood. He was annoyed by Warsong imitating Leonardo De Caprio on his hull plating. This is made worse by the fact that Zarak has actually seen that travesty of a movie. He was further irritated by having to be on this mission in the first place, then Jazz's attacking of him made him /violently/ angry, then finally, his failed attempt to use Motormaster as a weapon has crossed the boundries of violently angry and well into apocalyptic. Then Motormaster lands on top of him with a sickening crunch. An incoherant bellow of something like pure, unadultrated rage comes out as Scorponok transforms into Scorpion mode. He's already looking somewhat worse for wear and the battle hasn't even truly begun yet. Perhaps the Autobots do genuinely have a chance. Worse for wear is an understatement, really. Bits of armor plating are missing and sparking circuitry is hanging out. But, hey, what's this? His tail is upraised. The massive cannon mounted there is glowing an eerie, violent electric blue and two targeting lasers drift out from the mounting there. One attempts to wash over Jazz and the other attempts to connect with Broadside. If they mange to connect the results are really quite hellish. The crimson targeting lasers flare bright red; ionizing a path for electricity to follow. And follow it does. A massive, earth and atmosphere rending KRAKFRAKBRAKWHACKOOM! even as the far-smaller Autobot literally runs rings around him with his superior manuverability. Combat: Giant Scorpion strikes White Porsche 935 with his The STING of SCORPONOK Area attack! -2 Combat: You took 20 damage. Combat: Giant Scorpion strikes Broadside with his The STING of SCORPONOK Area attack! -2 Ferrari 308 GTB is pretty pleased with his amazingly accurate attacks striking two of the Autobots his sensors clear somewhat and he realises that his shots were even better than he originally thought as the two bots have now gone entirely, not even wreckage remains. "Awesome i'm getting beter and..." Wildrider is cut short as he clips a boulder and flips into a sideways roll avoiding Gears in the process. Landing wheels down like all good Stunticons, Wildrider slams himself into reverse trying to hit the miserable Gears. Combat: Ferrari 308 GTB strikes 1983 Chevy S-10 with his Reverse to Victory (Ram) attack! Jazz Saboteur Foxfire says, "What was that?" Grimlock says, "Uuuuh. Him change channel?" White Porsche 935 gets hit dead on by the Decepticon's blast "YARRGGGHH..." the car spins out of control and transforms in mid air during one the roll which only serve to send the Autobot skidding along the ground in a cloud of dust. The carcass is not moving for now. The White Porsche unfolds, arms and legs are becoming visible. The body seems to cartwheel in mid-air, the robot form of Jazz stylishly lands and is ready for action. Combat: Jazz sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Jazz takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Broadside actually manages a nice flip over Motormaster's trailer, slamming the ground with his hands then feet in a heavy landing. "Aw shut it ya' pissant," he snarls, lifting his axe once more, but only to have it drop into the sand behind him. Scorponok's electrical sting sends him howling onto the ground, limbs stiffening as sparks dance through his core systems. "HAAUUGH!" He can't even manage a curse as he pauses there on hands and knees, smoke streaming from every joint. Combat: Broadside takes extra time to steady himself. Pass 1983 Chevy S-10 is crashed into by Wildrider, though this is not a surprise development by any means. After all, when Stunticons are involved, a Demolition Derby is sure to follow. "Owwww, my axles!" the minibot complains, "I'll make sure you can't move YOURS for a week!" He transforms and prepares to try to flip over the car that just rammed him. Gears unfolds and rises from the ground, standing before you in robot mode. Did he have that scowl even as a Truck? "Don't be a spineless coward...I know that's an unfair thing to ask of a Decepticon...let alone a Seeker." Defcon stammers, not wanting to wrestle with Windshear for control of the bystander, only to jostle the delicate squishie into splatter. The bounty hunter has both hands palm up in front of him, cautiously inching forward. Combat: Defcon sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Defcon takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Gears misses Ferrari 308 GTB with his Gears Flips Wildrider the Bird attack! Giant Scorpion has given hopefully as good as he has gotten. Almost, at least. He scuttles slowly forward a few paces, leaking greasy smoke from damaged areas and superheated steam from the cooling vents that line his tail as he manuvers. Then all at once he transforms; drifting over the ground towards Jazz with just enough speed to make him a more challenging target. Not that one can really miss a battlestation anyway. As he closes, both repair bays open; arms and tentacles emerging as they attempt to make some makeshift repairs to his battered hull. Damage that he inflicted himself. Talk about being your own worst enemy! More alarming is that he seems to be calming down. "I think, Motormaster . . That you are correct. Let us bring /pain!/" Scorponok begins to transform. The sequence seems somehow longer than his other modes and it becomes clear why. His body elongates, shifts and twists -- growing larger as he unfolds into his mobile fortress altmode. His turrets swing up and his anti-aircraft sonic cannon comes online while his ramps lower and repair bays open. Combat: Scorponok sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Scorpstation quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. Windshear takes one controlled stap back from Defcon, "Do not take another stop or the germ dies." He pauses a beat and continues, "I am no coward. You of all Autobots should know this... but there comes a time when honor must take a back seat to the objective. And today is one of those days. You will not stop me, this I promise." Ferrari 308 GTB feels a good solid crunch as his rear smashes into the slower moving Autobot and he loves it, nothing quite like bumper crumpling contact even if there's a little damage to himself, "Spinny spinny Autonot rule the roads Hah! All your roads are belong to me!!!!" Wildrider is zipping off again almos the instant of contact and slips from Gears' grasp, skidding a hundred and eighty degrees he revs his engine and then his lights pop up and zap away. Combat: Ferrari 308 GTB strikes Gears with his Full Beam (Laser) attack! 18 Wheeler is impressed by Broadside's incredibly leap over his trailer. "Not impressed, Autobot scum!" he scoffs. The truck suddenly splits apart as the trailer rises up, now supported by the cab. Arms, legs, and a head protected by a hood appears as Motormaster reverts into robot mode, oversized broadside already in his hands. He's grinning as Broadside gets shot by Scorponok, raising his sword above his head. "Guess I owe Scorponok one for that," he says with a cruel chuckle, twisting the sword around. He aims it downwards, gripping it with both hands as it dangles over the downed Autobot triplechanger. "And what better way to show my appreciation, hrm?" He brings the sword down. If Broadside recovers and moves quick enough, then it buries itself in the ground to the hilt. If Broadside does not move fast enough... Motormaster transforms into robot mode. Combat: Motormaster strikes Broadside with his Sword attack! Gears is beamed, but not up, and certainly not by anyone named Scotty. "OW! That's murder on the optic sensors!" he complains, "What are you trying to do, blind me?" He pulls out his pistol and starts taking pot shots at the Decepti-stunt-car. Combat: Gears misses Ferrari 308 GTB with his OW that hurt! (Pistol) attack! The time for diplomacy is over, the time for action has come. Looking down, the bounty hunter mutters to himself. "Damn, and here I thought you'd take the bate..." Without a moment's hesitation he spring forward, hands held outright and directed towards Windshear's wrists. He's more concerned about securing the human's safety than hurting/restraining the Seeker. Combat: Defcon sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Defcon misses Windshear with his Safety FIRST! (Grab) attack! Jazz stirs back to life "Owww my aching stabilizers. Guess that old african proverb is true. Luck can't last forever unless you die young." The Autobot struggles to get back to his feet, instinctively pulling his rifle from subspace. "Guess it's time for a more...traditional approach." Jazz notices Motormaster taking advantage of a shaken Broadside. and decides to lend the triplechanger a hand. Jazz Bond aims at the Stunticon commander and fires a quick annoying shot to the back. Combat: Jazz misses Motormaster with his Disruptor attack! Broadside eventually drags his axe over and uses it to push himself upright - but this doesn't happen fast enough. Too dazed to evade Motormaster's attack, the massive sword punches right through the flight deck on his back, the hilt forcing him down to be skewered on the ground. Fortunately the blade had stabbed closer to a shoulder, but it still hurt like the Pits, and didn't stop energon from flowing freely. "Guhh," he croaks, impaled and unable to move straight away. "If thazz how you wanna' figh'," he slurrs, absently trying to claw at the hilt. At least Jazz is going to save- oh, nevermind. Combat: Broadside takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Scorpstation is a mean individual. He's highly mean, as a matter of fact. When Jazz rockets away he transforms; dropping down into his scorpion mode. Then he begins to scuttle towards where the wild thi ar... where the Autobots are. Somewhat recovered now; intellect intact, he leaves Broadside for Motormaster as he approaches Jazz from behind. A single massive claw reaches out for him, attempting to seize him around the waist with crushing force. Beginning to shift and twist, Scorponok drops towards the ground as his scorpion legs appear and his tail rises upwards. Once his claws are in position the transformation sequence has been completed and he stands before you as a monolithic scorpion! Combat: Scorponok sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Giant Scorpion misses Jazz with his Snatch 'n Grab attack! -4 Windshear sees the Autobot move toward him and lights his afterburners, hovering up into the air. "Next time I should let you hit me so you can see all the pretty colors inside this fleshbag..." He glances toward the large pile of silver and then to the battle as he hovers up a tad. Then he aims a cannon toward the humans still piling up the silver. "What is your next move, Autobot?" Ferrari 308 GTB continues revving his engine as Gears fires wildly in his direction, "Missed me, missed me now you've got to kiss Motormaster!" He laughs gleefully as he accelerates towards Gears launching himself into the air the way Stunticons do and just before the final contact he transforms, "CATCH!!!" Wildrider shows his skills by using his head in combat. Ferrari 308 GTB pulls up sharply, raising up from the ground and expands and shifts into Wildrider. Combat: Wildrider misses Gears with his Crazy Nut (Smash) attack! Motormaster grins as he forces the blade deeper into Broadside's back, twisting it for that extra bit of pain. "If only Impactor could see us now, hmm?" he whispers loudly to the Autobot triplechanger. He's planning on driving it entirely through the mech's shoulder when he hears a familiar voice behind him. "Traditional approach, Jazz?" Motormaster snarls, whirling around away from Broadside with his Atom-Smasher Rifle already in his hands. The sword is left buried in Broadside. He'll have to get it back later. The turn causes the blast to fly wide, though it isn't clear if the Stunticon did this on purpose. "The /traditional/ approach to fighting Motormaster is to DIE, Jazz." Motormaster retaliates with a quick blast from the Atom-Smasher. Hit or miss, the Stunticon is backing away from both Jazz and Broadside, stepping towards the mine while keeping his optics on them. Combat: Motormaster misses Jazz with his Disruptor attack! Jazz almost gets caught by Scorponok's claw. Lucky for him the shadow on the ground gave the attack away just in time for Jazz to leap forward and roll just out of reach and incidently dodging Motormaster's shot. "Nice try but you should really leave the subtle stuff to the smaller mechs. While we are on the subject, what's with the silver? Price of gold is getting too high and Galvatron can't get a new chair? Throw me a bone here man." Jazz knows it would be suicide for a mech his size to enter into melee with a juggernaut like Scorponok so he simply fires off a shot from his solar-powered photon rifle at the large Decepticon. Combat: Jazz strikes Giant Scorpion with his Disruptor attack! "Kiss Motormaster? YUCK!" Gears sputters, quickly getting out of the way of Wildrider's attack. He tries to trip up the Stunticon Crazy Nut in the process. Combat: Gears misses Wildrider with his see you next fall... (Kick) attack! Defcon misses his mark, the Decepticon lifting up into the air overhead. Blast, shoulda saw that one comin'...well, can't turn back now! The bounty hunter whirls around, pointing his head-mounted laser cannon at the Seeker. "Well, /some/ casualties can't be prevented..." The weapon charges for only a short while, sending a beam of weaker variety but shot very precisely at the hand...the Autobot is hoping that the human will be dropped, into his expecting hands. Combat: Defcon misses Windshear with his Precise Shot! attack! -1 Broadside scowls right back at Motormaster, but the damn 'con doesn't stick around long enough for a witty retort. "H-hey!" he snaps, sounding deeply offended. "You left your fraggin' toothpick!" He finally gets back on his feet, albeit clumsily and with a giant sword sticking in him, but this does not deter him, nossir. With some effort, and a few pained grunts, he pries Motormaster's sword free and lifts his axe in his other hand for a double whammy at the Decepticon's turned back. Combat: Broadside strikes Motormaster with his Hawww got yer sword attack! Giant Scorpion continues to scuttle forward; multiple legs propelling him along as he bears down on Jazz. Unfazed by his attempt to hit him failing, he is just as unfazed by Jazz's attempt to do him damage. The rifle's bolt sizzles into the armor on his right 'arm' just above where the purple, bladed claw begins. The armor dribbles and melts a little but seems to hold. For the most part. "Really, Jazz?" The Warlord taunts as he continues to move. "You intend to do me damage with that thing? A pebble-shooter against a planetoid? I hardly think so." One of the four cannons mounted on his body twists towards Jazz; letting go with a rapid fire blast of energy. "I might ask you . . why put your paltry lives on the line to defend a /worthless/ pit, and a little bit of tarnished metal? But if you wish to die a useless death, I am happy to oblige!" He pewpewpews some more then, too. Combat: Giant Scorpion strikes Jazz with his Disruptor attack! Combat: You took 9 damage. Wildrider plows head first into the ground leaving a furrow behind him as he goes flying safely? past Gears, finally coming to a stop his body strains as he tries to pull his head out of the ground. He shakes his head a few times and grins, "Hey no fair, no moving out of the way when i'm trying to wreck you!" Leaping to his feet Wildrider throws himself at Gears this time leading with something a little more conventional. Combat: Wildrider misses Gears with his Punch attack! Windshear moves his hand and avoids the weak laser shot from Defcon. He snickers, broken and raspy, his new sound now thanks to Air Raid, and opening his canopy he puts the human inside and locks the glass. Then with a mental adjustment deadens the controls in his cockpit and electrifies the dashboard so do speak inside. "Now what are you going to do?" he notices Motormaster slowly making his way toward them and hovers over above the growing pile of silver. He continues to aim a cannon at the humans piling it and brings another one up toward Defcon. "Not too long now and you can have your precious germ back..." "Shut up, Jazz," Motormaster snaps. "If you think I'm going to tell you diddly s--- about Galvatron's plans then you've got another thing coming." And it isn't just because Motormaster has no idea what the silver is for, either. He never bothered to ask. The Decepticon berserker is back near the entrance of the mine, where silver would be unloaded from the carts and onto the trucks. It should be clear that he's planning to make a grab for them soon. He doesn't get the chance now, though, as Broadside charges at him, dual wielding his sword and axe. "Shouldn't be playing with grown-up weapons, Broadside," Motormaster hisses. "Stick with your c- ngngh!" Both the axe and sword wack him across the chest, causing Motormaster to fall onto his butt and skid across the entrance of the mine, bumping up against the area where Windshear is threatening humans with loading the silver. Wordlessly, Motormaster retaliates with a full powered Atom-Smasher blast. Combat: Motormaster strikes Broadside with his Atom-Smasher Cannon attack! Jazz gets nailed by the shot which does little damage yet cause the Autobot's knees to buckle. He lets out a chuckle which sounds half-sincere and half-sinister. "It's...the principle of thing. If we let this slide...where does it stop? The answer is it will never stop. The line is drawn and we will not let you go any further. Never giving up is part of what it means to be an Autobot." He chuckles again in a creepy way "As for trying to damage you with this...paltry rifle? Nawww it never was my intention. Just sucker you close enough for THIS!" A rocket launcher appears over Jazz's left shoulder and fires an incendiary missile at the giant scorpion. Combat: Jazz strikes Giant Scorpion with his Flamethrower attack! Combat: Used up 1 Fire_Missiles. 2 remain. Defcon rushes towards the pile of silver, whipping out the big guns and pointing them at the precious pile. The human workers rush out of the way, seeking refuge in the mine and the surrounding areas. "Howabout we try this again. You let the human go, or your stockpile get's blown sky high!" To show that he's not joking, the bounty hunter let's off a shot near the silver. "Your move Windshear, one human versus your objective." Combat: Defcon takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Gears dodges the punch, which isn't that hard since he's a minibot. "Oh no you don't!" he snaps at the Stunticon, "Here, have a nickel-plated knuckle sandwich!" Out go his own fists. Combat: Gears strikes Wildrider with his Punch attack! Broadside gets his atoms SMASHED! He's sent sprawling backwards, and it takes him a good while to get back up, warnings flooding his visor's HUD. Dropping Motormaster's sword, he just stands there, still leaking oil and energon everywhere. Not all that eager to engage the semi again, he takes a wary step back and looks over to Defcon and the silver. <> Combat: Broadside takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Hey, Jazz just shot Scorponok. He shot him pretty good as a matter of fact. The missile detonates against his forward hull near to where his right shoulder joint is to be found. The weapon does it's job, too, igniting the spilled fluids that came from Scorponok's self-inflicted-damage as well as the various bits of nasty that have lined up with him since. And so, with a brilliant orange glow, the Decepticon Warlord's body blossoms into radiant fire. Crackling flames accentuate his movements as he lifts that arm, clanking the claw viciously. "Really, Jazz, Really." He then reaches towards him with that burning arm, the flames reflected in the silvery metal lines upon the limb's blade. Of course, it proves to be a feint as his tail pops up, a little sparking flash marking a low powered burst towards the Autobot. Though, this electrical jolt is on a different frequency than most... Combat: Giant Scorpion strikes Jazz with his Bzzt attack! -2 Combat: You took 0 damage. Combat: Jazz has been temporarily incapacitated. Windshear watches Motormaster slide into the area...well..at least hes here now. And then he sees Defcon cause the rest of the humans to run away and he threatens to blow the silver. The Seeker shrugs slightly with a smirks, "You seem to forget...you blow the silver here, I kill the human inside me and go find silver elsewhere... you don't blow the silver and this germ lives... its all up to you... Autobot." Wildrider has clearly knocked something loose in his targetting systems or he's just swinging wildy, though more likely it's both, "Grrr when i geta hold of you i'm gogin to hug you and squueze you and blow you the hell up!" Wildrider takes it on the chin like any good terrorist, "Hey what was that for i was only having a little fun? Besides you should have done this!" So saying Wildrider swings his leg up and tries to kick Gears in the nuts and bolts. Combat: Wildrider strikes Gears with his The Nutcracker Sweeeet! (Kick) attack! "That'll teach you and your atoms," Motormaster says, getting in good spirits again. The Stunticon picks himself up off the ground. Upon seeing the stand-off between Windshear, Defcon, and now Broadside, Motormaster rolls his optics. "You know what this sort of thing is, Windshear? This sort of thing where everyone stands around pointing guns at each other but not killing each other? It's something for pussies, Windshear." Motormaster falls down into truck mode, unwilling to be a part of any sort of haggling during a battle. Not when there's still Autobots to kill. As Defcon is the one pointing the gun at the MacGuffin, Motormaster decides to give him something else to shoot. Detatching his trailer from his cab - yes, Motormaster can do that - the now trailer-less Stunticon fills Defcon's view as he charges, trying to run the bounty hunter down. "Consider this our move, Defcon!" The trailer of course is left behind for silver supplying duties. Motormaster folds down into his truck mode. Combat: 18 Wheeler strikes Defcon with his When Naked Trucks Attack attack! -6 Jazz gets momentarily distracted by the damage done to Scorponok and fails to see the dart-gun thing aiming at him. The shot lands true sending jolts of electricity through the Autobot's body and making him collapse on the ground twitching as he struggles to regain control of his motor functions. "OWWWW!" Gears is hopping mad now! Getting kicked right where it counts! He doubles over and rolls around on the ground. In his flailing he might try to knock Wildrider over... Combat: Gears misses Wildrider with his not the groin! (Kick) attack! Defcon shrugs, targets the pile of silver and let's loose a dangerous blast of plasma towards it. SKAABLOOOOOOOOOSHII!! Looking skyward, the bounty hunter let's out a smile as their objective is blown up with ease. Around the immediate area, little silver chunks rain down from the heavens. It's almost a kodak moment, until Defcon is plown into from behind. The attack sends him sprawling forward, down on his hands and knees...his backside is a fury of sparks and flame jutting out before the retardant foam can seal any breaches. Defcon stands up, turning to face the Stunticon leader. Spitting a cog on the ground, the Autobot transforms and takes to the sky...targeting Motormaster with his auxillary blasters. <> Defcon's head pushes down as his chest lifts forward. Legs and arms fold into reveal a STARFIGHTER! Combat: Starfighter strikes 18 Wheeler with his PewPewPew! (Pistol) attack! "Jazz!" Broadside glowers at Scorponok, but does little else, currently set on getting Windshear away from the silver (and human, sure why not). He sputters as Defcon adopts a rather Wrecker-like attitude and just blows the bounty up. "Haha! Sucks for you!" he guffaws at Windshear, and decides to tango with the Seeker now, leveling his rifle on the mech. "Let the human go." Worth a try. Combat: Broadside takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Giant Scorpion has all of the time in the world, now. Ignoring the brilliant orange flames that are slowly spreading across his armored hull he approaches Jazz's prone form like a shark approaches a hapless seal. Slowly, he reaches out and closes his right claw around the Autobot's waist; lifting him easily with powerful servoactuators. "Jazz." The voice is flat, annoyed, and largely devoid of rage. More of evil certianty. "I think . . " He says. "That we shall play a different game, now."" The claw that holds Jazz begins to squeeze. Scorponok is taking his time with it. It is just enough to cause the razor-sharp duralloy edge to bite at armor. Enough to bring the other hopefully out of his stun and back to his senses. "Ahem, are we awake now? Hello, Jazz!" The claw moves up and down in a little shake; trying to make certain the Autobot is returned to consciousness. "Paying attention?" Another little shake for good measure. "/EXCELLENT!/ A star pupil." Then he applies all of his strength; attempting to crush Jazz like one does an empty soda can. "Does it /hurt/, Autobot? Do you feel /pain/? /AGONY/ perhaps? Enjoy how little it is while you can, I'm only going to make it worse!" Sparks fly from Scorponok's claw actuators as he overstresses them to a hundred and twenty five percent. Combat: Giant Scorpion strikes Jazz with his Is that pain you are feeling? It's only going to get worse! attack! Combat: You took 23 damage. Combat: Giant Scorpion's attack has damaged your Strength! Windshear is rather shocked to see Defcon ignite part of the silver... He watches it rain silver blobs, some hitting him and bouncing off. He reaches into his canopy and pulls out the human. "I am a con of my word, Defcon." he holds the screaming human out in one hand, lines up the tip of the laser of his other arm and in a flash the upper part of the human is literally vaporised. The Seeker lets the legs and lower body fall to the ground and then lands, wasting no time in getting what he can of the silver into Motormasters trailer. It will still be a decent haul but nothing what it could have been. Broadside says, "Uh... this really ain't lookin' good." Grimlock says, "Whut happen?" Wildrider doubles over cackling away to himself as Gears rolls on the ground, "Woo now we're really playing." Wildrider steps back from the floor based attack, "Uh uh uh, no playing nasty now, the fun is only just starting." Drawing his gun he points it down at Gears, "How about i show you a magic trick, i pull the trigger and you disappear." Combat: Wildrider strikes Gears with his Scattershot Laser Gun attack! 18 Wheeler feels the satisfying *thump* of his grill hitting an Autobot chassis. He saw Defcon firing at the silver, but his view is blocked and he can't see the result. His caring levels are pretty low, though. When the bounty hunter transforms and flies away, Motormaster shouts, "Running away already, Autobot? I thought you wanted to fight a Decepticon face to face!" Luckily, Motormaster is heavily armed. He watches as Defcon swoops around, bringing his blasters to bear. The Stunticon transforms back into rob-... Motormaster stops. He left his body back at the silver. "Ah crap." The blaster shots explode in front of Motormaster, sending the cab bouncing and rolling over onto its side as he crashes against one of the mine carts near where Windshear is doing loading duties. Motormaster is powerless to fight a flying target in this mode. "HURRY IT UP, WINDSHEAR!" he shouts, returning to where his trailer is being loaded with the minimal amounts of MacGuffin still around. Until then Defcon might as well have him in a shooting gallery. Combat: Motormaster sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: 18 Wheeler takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Jazz is helpless as he is picked up and slowly crushed like an empty Bud Lite can...The pain stirs Jazz back awake. "ARRRGGGHHHHH!!!!!" The mech is panting? Which is another way to see some fuel lines are squeezed and he is trying real hard to get the energon flowing. A trickle of oil starts to leak from hip servos above the waist where the claw's teeth punctured the armor. The Autobot tries to free himself but to no avail he is pretty just spreading oil all over the claw more than anything. The mech's strength has severely waned. "What...what it means being an Autobot." Jazz grabs a little cylinder from his a compartment, presses a button which causes a light to blink rapidly and hurls it at the giant scorpion's head. Maybe the blast and the now oil-slippery claw will give him enough slack to slip out of the scorpion's grip. Combat: Jazz strikes Giant Scorpion with Party Popper's Small Explosion #9278 attack! Combat: Jazz's Party Popper is destroyed! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Giant Scorpion's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Used up 1 Grenades. 0 remain. With a hostage killed and Jazz in Scorponok's vice-like clutches, Broadside is torn on what to do next. Well, his gun is already out and pointed, might as well fire it. "You're gonna' pay /dearly/ for that, you pathetic flying turborat," he growls, firing off a sharp beam of plasma. Combat: Broadside strikes Windshear with his Plasma-Pulse Gun attack! Broadside says, "Damn Seeker killed a hostage, and Jazz uh... could be doing better." Starfighter whirls around after another pass, Motormaster coming back into view. It appears even though the bounty hunter went to great lengths to remove the silver, they must have managed to scrape together some of it. He makes a pass, then pulls up and around...targeting Windshear and the remainder of the silver with his targeting systems. A concussion missile drops out of his under-carriage, rocketing towards them both. <> Gears is rolling even more after the laser hit, which he'd hoped to dodge. But sadly this was not the case. "Blast it," Gears grumbles, "Hold still, will ya?" He gets up and tries pummeling Wildrider. Combat: Starfighter misses Windshear with his Concussion Missile attack! Combat: Gears strikes Wildrider with his Hauling Aft attack! Windshear is working as fast as he can and manages to get a fair amount into the trailer in a short amount of time. He stops what hes doing and slams the doors to the trailer as Motormaster crashes nearby. "Im done Motormaster!" He turns to give coverfire for the Stunticon when hes suddenly slammed in the chest by a plasma gun blast. Windshear staggers back slightly and with optics flaring zeros in on who shot him. Then he catches sight of a missle heading his way and dives out of the way. The Seeker looks up at the Bountry hunter and then at Broadside. Choices choices... he chooses Defcon. Giant Scorpion is looking rather worse for wear. Then again, wasn't he worse for wear earlier in the episode? Well, now he's looking battered. Flames are still rolling over the right side of his hull, greasy smoke still leaking from broken cracks in that thick armor. He's busy trying to squeeze the life out of Jazz when suddenly something goes blinkblinkblink, tinktinktink. Blinkblinkblink from the light, tinktinktink as it bounces off of his head. Then with a tremendous *BRAKOOM* it detonates nastily and horribly. Involuntarily, Scorponok drops Jazz, but the other's plight isn't over yet. Temporarily blinded by the explosion, the Warlord simply raises both claws and brings them down with crushing force, smashing the ground again and again and again. if Jazz isn't fast, he'll get pummeled as Scorponok flails. Combat: Giant Scorpion strikes Jazz with his Blind Flail! (Punch) attack! Combat: You took 12 damage. Combat: Giant Scorpion's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Combat: Windshear misses Starfighter with his Slow Ray attack! 18 Wheeler links up with his trailer again. He ain't doing that again anytime soon. It was too freaky. He's about to pull out again when Defcon's missile detonates near Windshear's position. The concussive shockwave causes Motormaster (all of Motormaster this time around) to nearly flip over. The right side of his trailer is now blackened. There ain't a lot of silver in here, but at least it'll be better than going home empty handed. As Windshear chooses to retaliate against Defcon (good!), Motormaster chooses to retaliate against Broadside, charging forward towards the Autobot triplechanger. "Think of it as the price for getting in our way, Broadside," he retorts. Combat: 18 Wheeler misses Broadside with his King of the Road attack! -3 Wildrider is somewhat surprised when Gears lands a considerable blow staggering backwards it seems that he is totally wiped out as he then falls forwards, unfortunately it's only so he can transform again. "Hehehehe, didn't think it was going to be that easy did you autogrot?" A roar of his engine and it looks like Wildrider is trying to run Gears down, again, only at the last second he swerves violently and tries to clip him. Falling forwards, Wildrider folds down into a sleek Ferrari 308 GTB. Combat: Ferrari 308 GTB strikes Gears with his I'm a better sideswipe! (Punch) attack! Broadside sidesteps to avoid that ram with a loud curse, just barely. He's currently in no mood to deal with Motormaster; he doesn't even grace the semi with a reply, as he advances on Windshear regardless of the Seeker's chosen target. "C'mere you little glitch," he hisses, looming over the jet. A hand reaches down to hopefully grab and squeeze the tar outta' the mech. Combat: Broadside strikes Windshear with his Massive Fists attack! Starfighter easily avoids the laser blast, targeting the annoyance with his mounted turrets. Another flyby, only this time the weapons unleash their salvo upon Windshear. <> Combat: Starfighter strikes Windshear with his Turret Fire attack! -3 Jazz slips free only to get solidly clobbered overt he head. Warnings are flashing on the special ops's hud. Things are NOT going well at all. Jazz tries to back away, roll, backflip, ANYTHING that will get some distance between him and the giant scorpion and fires off a shot as he gets some distance. Combat: Jazz strikes Giant Scorpion with his Solar-Powered Photon Rifle attack! -1 Gears gets clipped, and grumbles. "Why don't you drive yourself off a cliff?" he snaps. He drops down and tries to punch Wildrider in the undercarriage. Combat: Gears misses Ferrari 308 GTB with his Where the Sun Don't Shine... (Punch) attack! Giant Scorpion keeps walking towards Jazz. He does not even slow; rising up into his Robot Mode and deploying his shield protectively. "Come, Jazz." He says in a low voice. "Why bother to run away? Why not get this over with more quickly. You can't win. You know it. In fact . . is that fear you are feeling?" Then the Autobot's rifle shot strikes his shoulder, but it seems that Scorponok does not even slow down; only a tiny hole appearing in the damaged plating. "Fear, because you are outmatched? Terror at the thought of death? Run, little Autobot. Run, before I destroy you and /everyone/ here. I am a monster that cannot be stopped. Not by anyone. Especially not by the likes of you." Shilouetted in flame, Scorponok lumbers on. Activating his transformation sequence, Scorponok begins to twist and shift. When the movement stops he stands before you in robot mode. Combat: Scorponok misses Jazz with his Fear is The Mind Killer attack! Windshear staggers back to one knee from the hit Defcon just did to him. That smarted but he doesnt care. He looks up at the Autobot through his HUD warnings and rasps, "Why should I pay for it?... you.. were the one.. who fired...its just as much.. your fault." he knows his accuracy is off, his strength is even effected by the systems hit he just took but he doesnt let that stop him. He brings his cannons up and fires at the Bounty Hunter again. 18 Wheeler 's tires squeal as he races past Broadside, trying to stop and turn back towards the Autobot. "Sonuva...!" he hates that he's being ignored by both Defcon and Broadside, and it takes him a few moments to realize why it is. The humie. Windshear killed the humie, and so the Autobots are going apes--- on him. Standard stuff. He's seen it many times before. Motormaster himself isn't prone to deliberately executing humans only because he feels the slimey non-EDC earthlings aren't worth his time. The semi-truck transforms back into Motormaster's robot form, Atom-Smasher in his hand. He would start swording people to death, but /someone/ stole it from him. Stalking after Broadside, Motormaster tries to grab him from behind, lift him up over his head, and bring him crashing down on the ground. From afar, Scorponok (Amoeba) didn't actually do anything. I have a psycological attack with the fear effect. :) Motormaster transforms into robot mode. Combat: Motormaster sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Windshear strikes Starfighter with his Laser attack! Combat: Motormaster strikes Broadside with his WWF + Stunticon = Pain (Punch) attack! Ferrari 308 GTB clips Gears and keeps on going weaving back and forth out dodging and distancing the low blow, "Yeah now you get it, there are no rules here, only winners and losers, and you aren't a winner." Wildrider drives back at Gears swerving and veering all over the place a joy to be hold of uncontrolled driving, it almost looks like he's going to completely miss. "Night Night Gears, you're out of here!" Combat: Ferrari 308 GTB misses Gears with his Prancing Stallion attack! -1 "Oh, ya think so, huh?" Gears retorts, "Well, it's not so easy to hit me now, is it? I don't care if there's no rules, just so long as you LOSE." As the Ferrari tries hitting him again, he tries to punch Wildrider's lights out. Literally. Combat: Gears misses Ferrari 308 GTB with his Punch yo lights out! (Punch) attack! The return fire scorches his hull, but does nothing to deter his resolve. <> the bounty hunter replies, firing off some low yield laserfire as he pulls back around, to get a better shot at Windshear. This Seeker has gotten underneath his circuits...moreso than when he merely helped trash Patchwork, moreso than when he 'accidentally' grabbed his backside, and this Autobot intends to make him pay for it. Jazz says, "Guys *cough* I will need to retreat at this point. If I remain behind I risk becoming another hostage or distraction and will not have you risking yourselves for me." Combat: Starfighter strikes Windshear with his PewPewPew (Laser) attack! Broadside didn't see that coming, so naturally he yelps in surprise as he's /hoisted into the air/, not something he's used to at all. "PUT ME DOWN YOU-HuaaOOF!" A sickening crunch sounds as Broadside's armor buckles and twists, helm struck silly against the ground. Things really aren't looking to hot system-wise at this point. Yanking his gun around, he attempts to right himself and swing the weapon at Motormaster's helm. Combat: Broadside strikes Motormaster with his Pistol Whip (Kick) attack! Jazz says, "Take off the gloves and give them hell." Broadside says, "Will do Jazz." Twin Twist arrives from the Southwestern States region. Twin Twist has arrived. Jazz leaps away from Scorponok's position. "Fear? There are a few Autobots who do not know the meaning of the word...I am one of them. I cannot count the number of times I stared at death in the face and smiled. There is a fine line between courage and stupidity. It's like cards, gotta know when to fold and when to go 'all in'." The Autobot leaps away transforming as he lands on the ground. The tries kick some dust as the car retreats from the area. Jazz leaps into the air and folds down on himself and into a stylish white Porsche 935. Combat: Jazz sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: White Porsche 935 begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Starfighter Twin Twist says, "Sounds like a real slobberknocker up there! I ain't over my last tangle with a couple Predacons or I'd throw down too." Drill Tank lurks underground like a shark. A drill shark! A damaged shark at the moment, which is why he is lurking and not suddenly bursting up out of the hard rocky soil to drill someone. "You ask for the stupidest things," Motormaster tells Broadside, standing over him. The triplechanger may be battered but clearly isn't out yet, and manages to swing his gun around to clock the Stunticon in the side of the head. This might take off a lesser mech's noggin, but Motormaster's is well protected by his trailer hood. There's still an awfully loud noise upon impact, however, and one can see faint spiderweb cracks running along the right side of the hood. Motormaster doesn't seem to notice, and he lashes out with one of his oversized feet to try and kick Broadside in the gut. From the big smile on his face, he's just happy he finally got Broadside's attention. Combat: Motormaster misses Broadside with his Kick attack! "How Ironic." This statement comes from Scorponok. As Jazz peels off, he transforms to Scorpion mode and casually begins to wander towards where Windshear, Broadside, Defcon and Motormaster are battling it out. Combat: Scorponok takes extra time to steady himself. Pass You paged Scorponok with 'The trick with Jazz as a character is to stay in protected all the time. He can deal with the accuracy penalty.' What is it with this Autobot anyway? Its like he can alwys get a shot in on the Seeker. Windshear staggers back again wtih the new hit. This isnt looking good at all for him at this point. And it looks like Defcon may indeed make him pay for killing the germ but he isnt too worried about it. "Your... commitment.." he stammers weakly, "Is..admira..ble..." he pulls his cannons up again and fires at the Bounty Hunter. If hes going to go down hes going to go down fighting. Combat: Windshear misses Starfighter with his Laser attack! Ferrari 308 GTB is saved once more by his almost completely unreadable attack pattern, not having one is often a big advantage, transforming again he rolls to his feet and grins at Gears. "Come on then, do it! If you can. Come finish me, i want you to. DO IT!" Wildrider holds his arms out wide taunting the minibot. Ferrari 308 GTB pulls up sharply, raising up from the ground and expands and shifts into Wildrider. Combat: Wildrider takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Broadside manages to roll away from the large foot, bits of his armor finally falling off from the stress of it all. Straining servos to stand once more, the carrier claps one hand down on Motormaster's shoulder, his other fist balling to thrust at the Stunticon's own gut. "That Ferrari a' yers is pretty sucky I've noticed." Combat: Broadside misses Motormaster with his Heavy Punch attack! Starfighter rolls left, avoiding the attack and bears down on Windshear. <> The bounty hunter's rear thrusters kick into overdrive, sending out a flash of bright light that could be near-blinding if stared at directly. <<..for tonight ... you dine in PURGATORY!!>> Reaching escape velocities, the Autobot double-downs and keeps his course. This is gonna hurt. Combat: Starfighter misses Windshear with his KAMIKAZE!! (Ram) attack! "Oh, I'll do it," Gears grumbles, "If I have to. Prime knows SOMEONE has to do it." He faces the wacky Stunticon and stares him down. "Feel like a game of Chicken?" Gears transforms and rolls for it! Gears folds down into the shape of a 1983 Chevy S-10 Truck. Combat: 1983 Chevy S-10 misses Wildrider with his Ram attack! "He's a psychopath," Motormaster clarifies as he backs up and smacks Broadside's hand away with his own arm, neatly parrying the strike. His tone doesn't make it clear whether he's making a compliment or an insult. "Beating the crap out of Gears it looks like, though. Two things you gotta learn about Stunticons, Broadside. 1. They're useless without me leading them." Motormaster raises his arms up over his head, "And 2. Nobody trashes the Stunticons /except me/." he brings his arms down, trying to crush Broadside with them. Scorponok is in really no hurry at all. Casually he stops his walking, fishing his neon-orange rifle from subspace. Not even bothering to douse the flames that cover his right arm he takes careful aim through the scope at Broadside's back. As he presses the trigger, a soft 'vrrrrm' is heard and small rocks, dust and sand lift into the air around him as gravity is suddenly reduced. Then, a hellish magenta beam bursts out; trying to slam into the Wrecker's back. Combat: Motormaster strikes Broadside with his Smash attack! Combat: Scorponok misses Broadside with his Anti-Gravity Fusion Cannon attack! Windshear's damage makes it impossibe for him to stay on his feet much longer and he stumbles down to his knees right after his shoots and totaly puts himself out of the Autobots line of ram. He looks back behind him vaguely aware as the Autobot goes sailing by. Unable to resist, he takes a shot at the Bounty hunter. Combat: Windshear strikes Starfighter with his Laser attack! ***** *** * * * * * * *** *** **** * * *** * * * * *** * * *** *** ** * * ** * ** * *** *** *** * * *** *** * * * * *** **** * * *** * * * * * Category:Logs Category:2030 Category:Non-TP